


The Guy at the Park

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno fell in love with a nameless guy on the park, and yet he was content enough just by staring at him from afar. But then one day the guy stopped coming and Ohno was disappointed, but maybe fate has something in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guy at the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lets_fish_ohno](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lets_fish_ohno).



> Unbetaed

He was here again today.

Ohno sat straighter as he saw that guy walking closer; he noted that today, the guy was wearing a stylish dark brown coat with a simple cream colored scarf wrapped around his slender neck. The guy was busy staring at his IPhone while on the other hand, he was holding a strap that was connected to his dog’s collar, Laurent (Ohno had heard him calling the dog once when the dog strayed too far from the bench he usually sit on, and after searching in the Google, he found out that he must have named his dog after that famous brand, Yves Saint Laurent, which suited him very much). The guy has a very deep frown on his face – it highlighted his strong features even more, and Ohno’s pencil moved on its own against his sketchpad, frantically trying to draw the basic sketch before the guy walked past him. When he did, Ohno catch a whiff of his scent – he always smelled like chocolate, and Ohno couldn’t help but imagining him sitting on that stylish café, slowly eating his bon-bon, and his favorite, of course, would be dark chocolate that melts in the mouth –

Damn it, since when did he turn into a top-class creeper?

He watched silently as the man confidently headed to his usual bench; he flopped there, and he let his grip on Laurent’s tie loose. After reprimanding the still-small Siberian Husky to not wander around too much on his own, he paid his attention back to his phone, not caring that his dog has started his own journey, pouncing and chasing after the yellow butterfly – the dog was smart though, and Ohno knew that Laurent would definitely be back by the guy’s side no matter what, almost as if he had especially trained to be discipline.

The guy clicked his tongue, and he looked furious; Ohno watched curiously as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and settle into a deep frown as he stared into the sky.

Ohno could guess – must be his girlfriend.

As if to confirm his thought, a beautiful girl entered the park in a hurry; her long black hair was dancing on her back due to the strong wind, and she stuffed her hands even deeper into her red, coat’s pocket. Usually, she’d smelled like chocolate too, probably due to her closeness with her boyfriend – but these days the girl smelled too much like cigarette, and Ohno crunched his nose as she rushed past him. Gone was the sweet scent of chocolate, and he hoped the wind would pick up and carry her scent away soon. Ohno watched the girl approaching her boyfriend, and he quickly stood, his shoulder tense as his gaze locked to her. There was no silly, smiley ‘Hey’, and there was also no chaste kiss like the usual – they stood in front of each other, like a stranger, like they didn’t know each other and their love story has come to an end.

Ohno turned his page, and he started drawing again, his eyes fixed to them.

They started to talk – the words were too low-spoken and he couldn’t catch what they were saying at all. The guy looked frustrated though – he kept shaking his head and frowning while the girl tried to explain something; Ohno watched his frustration growing, until finally, the guy shook his head, slowly, as if he had enough with everything, and then he turned his face away. He said something, and this time, because Ohno was watching his lips (that god damn, luscious lips with moles on it), he knew what he was saying.

“It’s over.”

The girl started sobbing; she stood there for a while, crying, but the guy didn’t move. He stubbornly stared towards the lake, probably thinking that staring at the old pair of swan was much more interesting and important than his girlfriend – err, ex-girlfriend. She probably picked that up too – she probably realized that it really was over, and as if to save her dignity, she absurdly turned around and left. It must’ve taken all her pride to not run away from that park, even though Ohno could tell that she wanted to. She walked in long steps, staggered a bit, but at least she managed to exit the park and gone from his life – and from Ohno’s too.

And then, the peaceful air of the park came back.

The guy sat back on the bench, eyes still staring at the lake, and Ohno could tell that he probably was reminiscing their good old days, or probably he was remembering how he has confessed to her in this park and how ironic it was to break up at this place either.

 Ohno was here back then; he was here to witness how the guy has confessed with a bouquet of roses and with blushing cheeks as rosy as the rose. And he – well, he fall in love to the nameless guy. Ever since he saw him that day, eyes sparkling with happiness and smile so wide it lightened up the whole city, Ohno has fall in love. It was ridiculous, he knew, but that was what made him keep on coming back to this park. Whenever he could, he’d come, in hope that he’d see this nameless guy, and he wasn’t disappointed. The guy came quite often; sometimes he was with his girlfriend, sometimes he was with his dog, and some other time he was alone to read some book with a paper cup of hot coffee to accompany him. Every time, Ohno thought he should gathered up his courage and greet him – even being a kind stranger at the park was fine for him. He just wanted to be remembered, wanted to be a part of that guy’s life even just for a few seconds, unlike how he had become a big part of Ohno’s life without the guy even knowing.

But every time he saw him with his girl, he backed out. He was far too happy, too shiny, and Ohno was content on being an outsider – someone who watched from behind the line. He was content with drawing his vibrant expression, his warm smiles – secretly, quietly. And he found himself rolling slowly down the slope of obsession, of love, but he didn’t mind.

As long as he had his drawing, Ohno’d be fine.

He just finished drawing their break-ups when the guy suddenly stood. He whistled, loudly, the sound traveling into the air, and less than a minute Laurent came out of the bushes and obediently sat in front of his master. The guy took the strap and then he started walking out of the park, the dog walking in front of him as if trying to protect him from any harm. He walked slowly, exceptionally slowly, and when he passed him, Ohno felt like he wouldn’t be seeing him anymore.

_Talk to him,_ his mind screamed. _Go on and talk to him! It’ll be your last chance!_

But it almost felt like his body gained extra weights all of sudden; he froze, body stiff and hands curled into fists on top of his sketchpad as the guy passed by him, walking out of his life so easily like a wind.

_It’s okay. He’d come again tomorrow._

But Ohno knew he wouldn’t.

***

“Just give up with your fuckin’ obsession already and date someone else!”

Ohno pouted as he delved even further on his nest, made from three of his thickest blanket in his deliciously comfortable bed. He stuffed his face against his pillow, refusing to see his friend’s exasperated expression as he said, “No way.”

“Oh come on.” His friend sighed loudly. “It has been a few months and you never saw him again – he was probably dead already. “

“Nino!” Ohno gasped, as if he was saying something really taboo, as if they were characters in Harry Potter’s world and Nino was saying Voldemort’s name so loudly. “Don’t say anything bad like that!”

“Just saying.” Nino shrugged. “But seriously, stop sulking! He’s just a guy in the park!”

“But he’s special!” Ohno insisted as he sulked even more, lips pouting and eyebrows nearly connecting. “He’s my special kind of guy in the park!”

“Not anymore, since he’s obviously stopped coming into that lovely park of yours after his break-up.”

“He will come again someday –“

“And when is that someday?”

“I don’t know, but _someday_ –“

“And you’re going to wait for him in that park like a devoted girlfriend?”

“I – yeah.”

“What are you going to do when he did come back?”

Ohno didn’t have an answer for that; he stared at the window, at the piling up snow on his veranda, and he sighed. “I’ll draw him, I guess.”

Nino raised his hands up in an exaggerated manner as he turned away from him. “Oh wow, congratulations, you’ve leveled up into the creepiest stalker in the world.”

“Nino.” Ohno sighed. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You have to get the fuck out from that bed of yours and we’ll look for some decent guys for you.” Nino decided with determination thick on his voice. Before Ohno could protest, Nino had opened his closet and started rummaging through it, picking some of his nicest clothes and cloak and scarf, and then throwing it to his face. “We’re going.”

“Where?” Ohno asked, dumbfounded.

“Out.”

“It’s snowing.”

“We’re going out.” Nino stomped his feet. “Now get up and change, or else –“

Nino didn’t even have to finish his words – Ohno never liked it when Nino started threatening him because usually he’d do it for real. So he scrambled to his feet with clothes on his hands and he locked himself in the bathroom, taking a quick shower with the lukewarm water and then shaving and changing as fast as he could. When he walked out, already wrapped in his blue cloak, Nino nodded in approval. “Much better.” He said, he himself already wearing his yellow pastel cloak. “Now, let’s get going.”

Ohno started to question him again about their destination, but Nino kept his mouth shut; even when Ohno kept on whining and tugging on his sleeve as he drove, Nino still kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t until he parked his car on the side of his road did Ohno finally knew where they were going.

“A chocolate shop?” He asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised high as he stared at Nino, who was grinning back at him. “You don’t like them.” He stated then.

“Nope, you’re wrong.” Nino said in a singsong voice as he pulled out his car key. “I don’t like to pay a lot for a box of chocolates, doesn’t mean that I don’t like eating them. It’s good that my friend is the owner of this shop, isn’t it?”

“And you’re relying on your friends to get the chocolates for free.” Ohno said with a frown, yet Nino laughed it off cheerfully.

“I helped with the promotion; I’ve got lots of links, you know. In return, he let me get a discount on so many things – including their delicious hot chocolate. I want to drink them now.” Before Ohno could reply, Nino was out of the car already, so he had no choice but to follow him. After locking it, Nino started walking towards the shop confidently, with Ohno trailing behind him. Once the door was opened with a soft ring of bell, the heavenly scent of chocolate came rushing towards him. Ohno’s eyes widened in wonder as he took in his surroundings; there was a big chandelier in the middle of the store, comfortable-looking couches with girls gossiping as they ate their chocolates, endless displays of chocolates and cakes – it looked like a wonderland, and Ohno immediately loved it. He took in the scent of the chocolate greedily, remembering how the nameless guy at the park always smelled like chocolate too.

Ah, he was no good. Even now, he still remembered him.

While Ohno was busy looking around, Nino has went up to the counter and greeted someone; he couldn’t quite see the man, for Nino was blocking his view, but then finally Nino sidestepped and he turned around to beckon Ohno. “Oh-chan, let me introduce you to my friend.”

Ohno’s whole world spun.

It was him. It was the guy in the park.

He rubbed his eyes in disbelief; it couldn’t be him, it couldn’t be. But who else had those thick eyebrows? Who else had that high cheekbones and luscious lips with moles on it? Ohno remembered the face so clearly, for he always, _always_ , drew him whenever he could, but he couldn’t believe that he’d see him again. In a chocolate shop. With an apron and a chef hat.

_Oh my god I need to draw him_.

Before he could say anything, and before Nino could also say anything (probably something with sarcasm coating his words), the guy said out loud, “Oh, you’re the guy from the park!”

_Oh my god_.

“You know him?” Nino asked a question that Ohno couldn’t say out loud – he was too shocked, too shaken.

“Yeah. I saw him a lot at the park near here – you always go there too, right?” He asked, and Ohno could only nod timidly. “I knew it – whenever I was there, I always saw you around, drawing something on your sketchpad!”

Nino seemed to finally catch up with everything, because his eyes widened, even just for a moment, and then his smirk grew – meaning he was up to no good. “Say, _Jun-kun_.” Nino said, drawling out the name so slowly for Ohno to catch and learn. “Can I borrow your restroom?”

“Huh? Sure. It’s in the back.”

“Okay.” Nino nodded devilishly. “I’ll come back in a few minutes.”

Which meant Nino might as well leave the store secretly to torture Ohno.

It was awkward when Nino left – Ohno didn’t dare to lift up his face, so he kept his eyes fixed on the chocolates, trying to fake his curiosity for them and rereading their names without actually knowing what the hell he just read. After a while, the guy – Jun – spoke, “Do you want something?”

“Ah, well…” Ohno mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably – he realized he never really had anything other than chocolate bar, so he knew nothing about these kinds of luxurious chocolates. “I never had these kinds of chocolates before.” He admitted shyly.

Jun, however, didn’t seem to mind at all. He nodded, as if it was normal to never eat these kinds of chocolates even though he was already on his early thirty, and then he asked, “Want me to help you choose?”

Ohno’s eyes sparkled. He looked up at Jun, and he gave him another shy smile as he nodded. “I want a box of chocolates, please. And please do choose them.”

“Very well.” Jun sounded pretty pleased that he got to choose, and then Ohno watched from behind the counter as he prepared the box and then skillfully picking the chocolates on the display for him to arrange inside the box. Ohno watched him in awe, trying to burn this image into his mind to draw later, when Jun suddenly speak up, “So, do you still go to the park often?”

“Ah...yes. I do.” Ohno mumbled.

“You still draw?”

“Yes.”

“What are you drawing?” Jun asked, and noticing how general his question was, he quickly added, “Just curious, you know, since whenever I was around, you’ll always have your face hidden behind your sketchpad, so I’m always wondering what is it that you draw – is there something interesting there, in the park?”

“Yes. Kind of.” _It’s you, you dense, stupid, unbelievably handsome man._

“Huh.” Jun looked amused – he chose a blue ribbon to go with the box and he skillfully wrapped it nicely around the box. “Maybe it really is different…”

“What is?”

“The way an artist seeing things.” Jun said while chuckling – though it wasn’t an insult. It almost felt like Jun was trying to compliment him, in a way. “I always thought that an artist is wonderful – they see things that others don’t, and I think you’re like that too.”

Ohno couldn’t answer that – he was too busy blushing, so he averted his eyes as Jun continued his job. After putting the box inside the bag, Jun pushed it across the counter for Ohno to take – he did so gladly, and then he took out his wallet to pay, but Jun shook his head. “You don’t have to. It’s in the house.”

“I can’t –“

“I insist.” Jun said. “I’ll let you pay on your second visit.”

Somehow, that sounded like an invitation, but Ohno didn’t dare to hope. He only stared at Jun, at the way the man was smiling – almost smirking, at him, and then he suddenly added, “I picked lots of milk chocolates for you.”

Ohno tilted his head, “Why?”

“Because I see you like that.” Jun admitted, his eyes gazed over a bit as if he was seemingly deep in thought. “That’s the way I see you.”

Ohno wanted to ask more questions, but then Nino came out from the restroom, his grin sly and annoying as he approached them. “You’re done?” He asked, eyeing the shopping bag on Ohno’s hand.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Nino said, and then he turned to Jun. “Can I have one hot chocolate please?”

“You should pay for it though.” Jun scolded him, and then he disappeared to the kitchen. When he left, Nino kept on grinning on Ohno, and Ohno pretended like he didn’t see him – he kept his eyes fixed on the chandelier. Jun came back not so long after with a paper cup of hot chocolate, and Nino took it as he placed his money on the counter. “You did pay.” Jun said in amusement at the money Nino gave.

“Just for today.” Nino said cheerfully. “I’m in a good mood today.”

And Ohno knew why.

They went to leave then – after saying ‘thank you’ again and again to Jun, both him and Nino started heading to the door, but then Jun stopped them and he came out from behind the counter to approach them. “I don’t know your name yet.” He said to Ohno with offered hand.

Ohno stared at his hand, then at the smirking Nino, and then shyly, he grasped it softly.

“Ohno Satoshi.”

Jun’s eyes sparkled, and his lips tugged upwards into a smile.

“I’m Matsumoto Jun. Nice to meet you.”

_It felt even nicer for me to finally meet you._

***

Ohno closed the door behind him and sighed deeply as he made his way into the comfort of his apartment. Back then in the car, Nino bombarded him with questions about what happened when he left and he also asked for details on how exactly Ohno met Jun in the park – once Ohno was done explaining, Nino started boasting about how it was all thanks to him that he could meet Jun. “You should thank me for bringing you out from your nest – now you’re able to meet him, and maybe you’ll be able to date him with my help!” Nino had said cheerfully.

That seemed to be unlikely though – why would Jun want to date someone as boring as him? Ohno was content enough with their small exchange earlier, and he looked forward to be his friends, but dating him seemed really impossible. It really was. So he said nothing as Nino started to plan out on how they should get together while hugging his precious bag of chocolates.

Chocolates. Now that he was finally home alone, Ohno was eager to eat the chocolate. He sat on the couch and then he slowly, gently, pulled out the box from the shopping bag. He marveled at the elegant display of the silver box, and the blue, silk ribbon only made it even more expensive-like. He spent almost a full five minutes to admire the box only, and then he finally pulled the ribbon off (sadly), and opened the box.

The sight of the shiny chocolates blinded him.

Again, Ohno stared in awe as he let his fingertips grazed against the chocolates smooth’s surfaces. They were all shiny, smooth, beautiful, and so _perfect_ that Ohno couldn’t even imagine eating any of them. He stayed quiet for a while, marveling at the beauty of the chocolates, when he finally noticed a piece of paper being stuck on the side of the box. Frowning, he snatched the piece of paper away, and when he read it, his heart stopped beating.

It was a plain, white paper with a phone number scribbled on it.

He knew exactly whose number was that.

Ohno stared at the paper; he felt his pulse quickens and his cheeks warming in a dangerously high speed. He knew that it was a chance for him to change everything – it was a chance for him to change from the guy at the park into something more.

It was the chance for him to be a part of his life.

So he quietly took his cellphone and dialed the number – in less than one ring, someone picked up eagerly, “Hello?”

Ohno took a deep breath, and then he took a leap of faith.

“Good evening, Matsumoto-kun. This is Ohno Satoshi.”

 


End file.
